This invention concerns the treatment of dental pulp and tissue and more particularly is directed to treating pulp infections by electrical means.
Deep carious lesions present problems to the dentist if the bacteria which are always present in the mouth extend deep into the dentin. A worse situation exists if the bacterial infection extends through the dentin into the pulp. Pulpal tissue has limited blood supply so that systemic antibiotics are ineffective. Elimination of bacteria by topical antibiotics is also relatively ineffective because the antibiotic cannot penetrate deep enough into the tissue to reach all of the bacteria.
At the present time, calcium hydroxide is the most widely accepted agent for capping exposed pulp during treatment of deep caries. It is widely used as a liner near or directly in contact with the pulp, covered with another restorative material such as zinc oxide - eugenol paste. In most cases, the calcium hydroxide appears to promote formation of a secondary dentin bridge over the pulp. It is effective in the presence of infection if the amount of bacterial invasion is relatively small. However, even in cases where the treatment appears to be successful, there is often chronic inflamation of the soft tissue. Occasionally the pulp is totally destroyed or calcified by the effects of the calcium hydroxide.
An object of the present invention is to provide bactericidal affects to viable pulp (soft tissue) and dentin within a tooth that has become infected, thus possibly avoiding need for a root canal treatment which destroys the vitality of the tooth.